Il était une fois Clexa
by Sarah1007
Summary: Prend place avant la trahison de Lexa. Et si c'était Clarke, qui par un moyen ou un autre, trahissait les sentiments de Lexa ? Et si Clexa, c'était plus fort que tout ça ? ( Résumé horrible, contenu sans doute meilleur ) Enjoy :) [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

Clarke resta assise un moment à l'écart du camp, installée sur une souche de bois large, les jambes croisées en tailleur, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses et le regard dans le vague. Elle réfléchissait. Elle tentait de trouver des failles dans les stratégies établies pour la guerre, elle s'interrogeait sur le sort de Bellamy, parti se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans grandes chances de survie, parti affronter les hommes de la montagnes et leur mode de vie infâme. Mais avant tout, elle pensait à Lexa, la commandante des natifs, la guerrière puissante et influente, et à la manière dont elle l'avait embrassée. Lexa était une guerrière, sans pitié, dure et froide. Mais son baiser avait été aussi doux qu'une caresse, tendre et lent. Le baiser le plus agréable que l'on ai jamais offert à Clarke. A cette seule pensée, Clarke sentit des frissons la parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses cheveux blonds se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle passa sans s'en rendre compte sa langue sur ses lèvres, espérant inconsciemment retrouver le goût des lèvres de la native aux cheveux tressés sur les siennes. Demain, elles partiraient toutes les deux, chacune suivit par son armée, à l'assaut du Mont Weather, risquant leurs vies pour en sauver d'autres, donnant des coups qui leurs seront rendus, privilégiant leurs amis à leurs vies. Lexa et Clarke, Clarke et Lexa, unies contre la menace. Elles risquaient la mort toutes les deux, et pourtant, Clarke n'avait pas peur. Elle avait confiance en elle, en Lexa et en les autres, et elle se savait capable de sauver son peuple prisonnier. Et surtout, si elle était blessée, elle aurait une nouvelle excuse pour regarder dans les yeux de Lexa.

Un craquement de brindille sur sa droite la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'approchait d'elle, en grimaçant lorsqu'un craquement sonore retentit dans son cou.

" Hey, Clarke. "

Octavia s'assit à ses côtés, et Clarke s'écarta pour laisser de la place à la brune en se massant la nuque.

" J'ai peur pour mon frère.

\- Octavia, ton frère est fort. Il l'est physiquement assez pour se défendre, et mentalement, il l'est suffisamment pour ne jamais rien abandonner. Il s'en sortira.

\- Il est seul. Il est un bon guide, c'est pour ça qu'on le trouve si fort. Là, il n'a personne à guider et il est seul.

\- Il n'est pas qu'un guide. C'est un guerrier. Il s'en sortira. Est-ce que Raven a pu établir un contact ?

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Elle y travaille mais pour l'instant ça ne donne rien. "

Clarke garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus pour rassurer Octavia, alors même qu'elle aussi était incertaine sur le sort de Bellamy. Après quelques minutes de silence, un natif vint lui annoncer qu'elle était réclamée par Lexa. La commandante voulait sans doute lui parler de certaines stratégies non abouties, mais en son for intérieur, elle espérait que ce soit pour autre chose, sans vraiment se l'avouer à elle-même. Elle tenta en vain de chasser de ses pensées la vision des lèvres de Lexa posées sur les siennes, et suivit le natif jusqu'à la tente de la commandante, qui, assise sur son trône, tournait et retournait un couteau dont le manche était le plus décoré que Clarke n'ait jamais vu entre ses mains. Lorsque la blonde entra, Lexa congédia ses gardes et releva les yeux vers Clarke.

" Tu m'as fait appelée ? " Fit la blonde avec une intonation qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et ses jambes tremblaient.

" J'ai quelque chose pour toi. " Dit simplement la brune tressée en tendant le bras, le poing serré autour du manche du couteau orné. Il était encore plus impressionnant à courte distance : la lame était brillante et fine, et mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle semblait sur le point de se briser à tout moment.

" Pourquoi ?

\- Tu en auras besoin.

\- Nous avons des fusils.

\- Crois-moi, tu auras besoin de ce poignard. Vos fusils peuvent être efficaces, mais je préfère nos méthodes. Ce couteau peut être beaucoup plus dangereux..."

Lexa fit un geste vif pour reprendre le poignard par le manche et Clarke n'eut pas le temps de bouger avant que le poignard se retrouve sous sa gorge.

" ... Si tu sais comment t'en servir. " Finit-elle avec un sourire fier.

" D'accord. " Acquiesça la blonde en reculant de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle.

" Apprends-moi.

\- Octavia pourra t'apprendre à bien le manier. Elle est excellente.

\- Mais tu es meilleure qu'elle. " insista-t-elle, presque suppliante. Oui elle était meilleure. Mais avant tout, elle voulait passer du temps avec elle, même si ce n'était que pour des pratiques guerrières. Elle avait besoin d'elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait besoin de la sécurité que Lexa pourrait lui fournir, elle avait besoin du souffle de Lexa se mêlant au sien, elle avait besoin de ses bras entourant sa taille.

" D'accord... D'accord, comme tu voudras. " Accepta la brune avec un soupçon de sourire. Le fameux soupçon de sourire presque imperceptible, que Clarke aimait plus que tout et trouvait irrésistible. Elle sourit à son tour et saisit enfin le couteau, doucement et précautionneusement.

" Ce n'est pas tout, Clarke du peuple du ciel. Nous avons plusieurs sujets à discuter.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que ta technicienne à établit le contact avec ton infiltré ?

\- Non, mais elle y travaille.

\- Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On passera à l'attaque dans les quarante-huit heures, pas après. Si elle doit le faire, c'est maintenant.

\- Mais on doit savoir si Bellamy a réussi à annuler le brouillard, ou on mourra tous !

\- On aura qu'à espérer qu'il l'a fait. Si on attend plus longtemps, il encourra plus de risques. Plus on attend, plus il prend le risque de se faire tuer, Clarke.

\- Mais si il n'y arrivait pas ? Est-ce que tu laisseras tes troupes mourir dans le brouillard ?

\- Je donne deux jours à ta mécanicienne. Sinon, nous devrons nous fier à l'infiltré. On perd nos troupes à l'intérieur du Mont Weather à chaque seconde qui passe. "

Clarke ne contesta pas ; cela aurait été totalement inutile face à Lexa. Et Lexa avait raison, le sang des prisonniers était volé en ce moment même. Lexa enchaîna tout de suite :

" Et il y a encore une autre chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi sur la première ligne.

\- J'ai promis à Bellamy de protéger sa sœur dans la mine. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Octavia se débrouillera seule. J'ai aussi quelqu'un à protéger, Clarke du peuple du ciel. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver pendant l'assaut. "

Les yeux de Lexa trahissaient une tendresse que Clarke ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Lexa voulait la protéger. Cette simple pensée la transporta et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres sans quelle ne puisse le retenir. Lexa tenait à elle et ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais Bellamy lui avait fait confiance pour veiller sur sa sœur, et elle avait des chances de ne plus jamais le revoir. C'était un dilemme : Bellamy ou Lexa ? La confiance de Bellamy, ou les sentiments de Lexa ? Qui trahir ?

" Lexa...

\- Non, s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. J'ai perdu du monde dans des batailles. Mon peuple. Ma famille. Des personnes auxquelles je tenais. Ne me quitte pas, Clarke.

\- Je resterai en première ligne. Mais il n'est pas question que je reste cachée derrière toi. Je veux me battre.

\- Tu n'as pas un couteau pour rien, Clarke du peuple du ciel. "

Et Lexa sourit encore du sourire que Clarke aimait tant.

Et Clarke ressentit une profonde tristesse en voyant ce sourire.

Car c'est ce sourire qu'elle allait trahir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie, je posterai le chapitre suivant si j'ai assez de Follow / review, car si personne ne trouve l'histoire intéressante, il n'y aura aucun intérêt à poursuivre ce projet.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Raven ! " Appela Clarke en entrant dans la tente de la brune, ne voyant personne. Elle entendit des bruits précipités vers le fond de la tente et s'y rendit hâtivement... Pour découvrir Raven, seulement vêtue d'un jean et d'un soutien gorge kaki, ainsi que Wick, le mécanicien qui l'assistait, cachant son intimité à l'aide d'une petite couverture bleue. Raven croisa le regard de Clarke un instant et se sentit rougir.

" Clarke... Je... Je peux expliquer, je suis vraiment désolée, je...

\- Je m'en fous, Raven, je m'en fous totalement de tes amourettes. Essaie de te recentrer sur ta mission et d'établir rapidement le contact avec Bellamy. On part en guerre dans quarante-huit heures.

\- Attends... Quoi ? Deux jours ? Et si la liaison n'est pas établie ? On s'en ira comme ça, sans savoir à quoi nous attendre ? Qui a été assez stupide pour établir ce plan ? "

Clarke sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir ; de quelle droit cette petite sotte qui se tapait son collègue alors que tout le monde risquait sa vie pendant ce temps se permettait d'insulter Lexa, qui, elle, prenait des décisions, utiles bien que difficiles, pour prévoir la libération des peuples de l'arche et natifs ? Après tout, établir la liaison, c'était SON travail, et si Bellamy mourrait, ce serait en partie SA faute.

" Lexa. Et j'approuve totalement sa décision. Si tu as quelque chose à redire, n'hésite pas à t'habiller pour venir en parler à ceux qui travaillent. " Et sur ces mots, Clarke quitta la tente sans demander son reste. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas dehors qu'on l'interpela:

" Clarke ! On a une liaison ? " demanda Lexa, son visage assombri par le maquillage vert qui couvrait ses joues relevé vers elle, avec, dans les yeux, ce qui semblait être une lueur d'espoir.

" Non... Pas encore, mais je t'en prie, deux jours, laisse-leur ce délai.

\- Je ne comptais pas revenir sur ma parole Clarke. " la blonde n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle savait que quelque chose se passait entre elle et Lexa, et elle lui faisait confiance... En principe. Parce que Lexa était la commandante des natifs, et qu'elle jugeait ce rôle bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais, Clarke ne faisait-elle pas la même chose ? Après tout, elle avait bien prévu de blesser Lexa dans ses sentiments pour aller sauver Bellamy et son peuple. Elle et Lexa n'étaient-elles pas en tout point semblables ?

" On... Lexa, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Attends, elle finira peut-être par y arriver... Fais confiance à ta mécanicienne.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de parler de Raven. Je parle de nous deux.

\- Nous deux ?

\- Oui, nous deux, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On est... On est des leaders. Toutes les deux. On a nos peuples à guider, nos amis à protéger... On ne peut pas se permettre de s'entraver l'une l'autre.

\- Qui à parler d'entraves ? Je suis désolée Clarke, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire... C'est ridicule, je veux dire, on ne s'entrave pas, au contraire ! "

Clarke soupira et prit la main de Lexa dans la sienne, les larmes sur le point de couler. La peau de Lexa était restée lisse et douce, malgré toute sa vie passée à tailler des couteaux ou à monter des tentes en pleine forêt. Les yeux de Lexa la fixaient , comme si la brune essayait de sonder la blonde. Leurs regards étaient liés, leurs mains scellées, et un instant, le monde alentour sembla disparaître. Elles ne sentaient plus l'odeur de la terre humide. Elle ne sentait plus le froid d'octobre - mais était-on vraiment en octobre ? Personne n'en savait rien - s'engouffrer sous leurs combinaisons. Elles n'entendaient plus les branches des arbres craquer par la faute du vent, ni les cris des oiseaux qui s'envolaient en apercevant des natifs dans la forêt.  
Lexa caressa doucement la paume de Clarke avec son pouce, envoyant le long de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde des frissons de bien-être. La native s'approcha de Clarke jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ne soient plus espacés que de quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeant.  
Et Clarke recula.

" Je suis désolée Lexa. Je... Je vais aller aider Raven. On se voit... plus tard, j'imagine. "

La brune acquiesça en silence, lèvres pincés, arborant toujours cet air calme et sérieux qui faisait son charme.

Au moment où Clarke entra dans la tente, Raven - habillée, cette fois-ci - la percuta de plein fouet. La métisse souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation. Elle lui intima l'ordre de fermer derrière elle, et Clarke la suivit ensuite jusqu'à un petit poste de radio.

" Raven, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as réussi.

\- J'ai réussi. On a eu que dix secondes, mais on a eu quelque chose !

\- Dix secondes ne me suffiront pas, Raven.

\- Désolée madame Grincheuse, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, moi je suis ravie d'avoir eu ces dix secondes. Bellamy est en vie, Clarke !

\- Et Jasper ? Et Monty ? Et tous les autres ?

\- Il ne m'en a pas parlé. "

Clarke soupira.

" Mais si on a eu dix secondes, Clarke, on peut en avoir vingt la prochaine fois ! Et sinon... J'ai un plan."

 ** _oOoOo_**

Lexa était retournée dans sa tente de commandante après son interaction avec Clarke. Le vent commençait à souffler vraiment fortement et le bruissement de la toile de tente l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment pour établir un plan de guerre. Elle avait dit à Clarke qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec leur relation, mais elle ne pouvait s'en convaincre : elles s'entravaient effectivement l'une et l'autre. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Clarke, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à la chose - quelle qu'elle soit - qui se passait entre elle et la blonde. Elle devait espérer. Espérer qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à Clarke, espérer que la blonde lui obéisse et reste en première ligne plutôt que de filer à la mine... Elle était presque certaine que la blonde lui obéirait, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre et elle détestait ça. Lexa avait ce besoin impulsif de tout contrôler, de vouloir, d'exiger de connaître chaque détail d'un stratagème de guerre, de connaître chaque sujet sur le bout des doigts, pour pouvoir parer à toutes les éventualités. Clarke était imprévisible, indomptable. Elle était nocive pour elle et c'était pour cette raison que Lexa s'était tant attachée à la blonde. Elles étaient tellement semblables, et pourtant tellement différentes à la fois.  
Un bruit - un bruit très léger, mais qu'elle perçut tout de même grâce à son ouïe très développée - la fit se retourner rapidement. Encore une fois - décidément, leurs chemins se croisaient régulièrement ces temps-ci - elle se retrouva face aux yeux bleus de Clarke.

" Raven a une liaison. " fit la blonde simplement. Ses traits étaient tirés, remarqua Lexa pour la première fois depuis l'alliance entre natifs et peuple du ciel. Elle semblait réellement exténuée. Lexa se leva de son trône, dans lequel elle s'était laissée tombée pour réfléchir, et s'approcha de Clarke, gardant une distance d'environ deux mètres entre elles.

" Et, tu n'es pas contente parce que..?

\- Elle n'a pu obtenir une connexion que de dix secondes. Dix secondes, c'est avec ça qu'elle espère gagner cette guerre ! Dix secondes, ce n'est même pa suffisant pour passer commande dans un restaurant...

\- Mais c'est un début, elle établira sûrement une meilleure liaison plus tard...

\- Non. Non elle ne pourra pas faire mieux, parce que Mont Weather brouille tous les signaux, ils ont dû voir qu'elle était sur leur ligne, et ont forcément coupé toutes les communications ! Ils ne sont pas idiots, Lexa. Ce serait une erreur de nous penser plus intelligents qu'eux.

\- Je sais. " répondit simplement Lexa. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, pour laisser place à une pluie fine qui tapotait contre les murs de la tente dans un bruit relaxant. L'odeur de terre humide était cepandant amplifié et donnait le tournis aux deux jeunes filles.

" Quand nous partirons en guerre... J'irai dans les mines. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je sais me défendre. Et j'aurai Octavia avec moi.

\- Mais, je...

\- Non, écoute-moi. Si je viens en première ligne, tu ne seras pas au maximum de tes capacités. Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges. S'il te plaît, ne me protège pas. Ne me laisse pas t'entraver. "

Et Clarke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, doucement, tendrement. Lexa mit un temps avant de répondre au baiser, surprise par l'impulsivité soudaine de Clarke. Leur baiser n'était pas long ni profond, mais il exprimait ce que chacune ressentait l'une pour l'autre.

" Clarke..."

Lexa soupira, et Clarke cru voir un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux.

" Je t'en prie, viens avec moi. Je sais que tu es forte mais... Tu choisis Bellamy, plutôt que moi, en allant dans la mine. Ton peuple est donc plus important que moi ?

\- Non. Non, loin de là. Mais j'ai fait mon choix. Je choisis de prendre des risques.

\- Et tant pis si moi j'en souffre. "

Clarke aurait voulu lui dire que non, qu'elle se trompait. Mais elle ne se trompait pas.

" Lexa, je te promets... Je te promets que tout se passera bien, que nous vivrons toutes les deux, que nous nous retrouverons ensuite. Je te le promets.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, laissez vos reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas, Clarke finira bel et bien par trahir Lexa, mais peut-être pas comme vous vous y attendiez.


	3. Chapter 3

Le plan B de Raven s'était avéré efficace. Elle avait réussi de nouveau à obtenir une liaison, d'environ une minute, avait-elle dit, avec Bellamy, et avait demandé à ce dernier de leur envoyer un signal si le brouillard était désactivé, faute de connexion radio. Lorsque les Natifs et le peuple du ciel avait vu dans le ciel une fusée rose parcourir l'espace telle une étoile filante, ils comprirent que Bellamy avait accompli sa mission.

* * *

" Très bien, on continue vers le nord pendant environ une centaine de kilomètre, ça nous prendra peut-être deux jours si on fait des pauses. Ensuite, on devrait être capable d'apercevoir Mont Weather, mais attention, si ils nous voient, ils voudront déclencher le brouillard, et si ils voient que cela ne fonctionne plus, ils sauront que nous avons un infiltré, ce qui fait que nous devons agir au plus vite, et le plus discrètement possible. " Déclara Lexa alors que tous les natifs et le peuple du ciel étaient regroupés dans la forêt, leurs paquetages posés nonchalamment à leurs pieds ou jetés en travers de leurs épaules courbaturés. La commandant observa les visages de tous ses compagnons en cherchant à y déceler une quelconque trace de doutes ou de désaccord. En ne trouvant rien, elle eut une esquisse de sourire satisfait et rangea la carte qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter avec elle.

" D'accord. Je pense qu'on est prêts. Octavia, Indra... et Clarke, vous avez le rôle le plus important. Si vous n'arrivez pas à passer dans les mines, c'est fini. " Fit-elle en détachant exagérément les syllabes des deux derniers mots.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers Clarke et cette dernière ressentit une profonde culpabilité en croisant le regard torturé de la brune. Mais sa décision était prise.

" On le sait. Et on passera les mines. On libérera nos peuples. " Affirma Clarke d'une voix forte, applaudie par quelques unes des personnes qui formaient un cercle autour des deux " chefs ", alors que les yeux remplis d'inquiétude de Lexa la fixaient toujours et ne la lâchaient pas. Clarke finit par la regarder également, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était déterminée et sûre d'elle. Mais la commandante était mortifiée à l'idée de laisser Clarke prendre tant de risques, et rien ne saurait la rassurer. " Mince." pensa-t-elle. Elle était redevenue faible, fragile. Elle avait laissé les sentiments s'installer et maintenant elle ne réussissait pas à les gérer ni à les ignorer.

oOoOo

Deux jours et douze heures étaient passés. Clarke, Octavia et Indra avançaient en longeant les murs dans les mines souterraines. Indra d'un pas sûr et discret, après tout, elle était une native entraînée, Octavia légèrement moins discrètement mais tout de même suffisamment silencieux. Et Clarke suivait, maladroitement, après tout, elle n'était qu'une extra-terrestre pas entraînée du tout et qui devait se retenir de tousser chaque fois qu'une poussière lui frôlait une narine - et Dieu sait que des poussières, il y en avait par kilos ici. Elle tentait de continuer son avancée en ignorant les regards désapprobateurs d'Indra et d'Octavia, et finalement les trois adolescentes atteignirent leur but : l'entrée dans Mont Weather. Indra se tourna vers Clarke, qui s'était adossée au mur à côté de la porte.

" On attendant qu'ils sortent prendre les nouveaux... Les nouveaux... Je ne sais pas comment les appeler.

\- Les nouvelles victimes. " coupa Octavia, toujours en chuchotant. Elle avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent, mais le fait de parler des personnes que le Mont Weather capture, lui rappelait Lincoln lorsqu'il avait été capturé, et c'était un sujet vraiment très sensible pour la brune apprentie-soldate-native.

" Oui. " reprit Indra. " Les nouvelles victimes. Puis on les assomme, enfin si Clarke arrive à tenir debout sans tomber, et on entre. Des questions ? "

Clarke et Octavia n'en avaient aucune. Indra hocha la tête vigoureusement. Bien. Tout allait bien pour l'instant. Tout continuerait d'aller bien jusqu'au bout. C'est comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

OoOoO

" Elle ira bien. " Lexa se tourna vers Lincoln, derrière elle, qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je veux dire c'est Clarke, et elle est une battante. Un peu maladroite et pas très entraînée, mais... " Il sourit et Lexa lui rendit son sourire. Cet homme avait beau être un traître pour son peuple, il n'en restait pas moins une personne bien qui ne faisait que suivre son instinct pour réaliser les actes qui lui paraissaient justes. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Mais ça ne sert à rien que Clarke prenne des risques aussi fous si nous échouons, Heda. Alors guide ton peuple, et reprends-toi, nous avons une guerre a mener.

\- Oui. Merci Lincoln. "

La Heda acquiesça d'un hochement de tête rapide et vif. Lincoln retira sa main et s'en alla en trottinant vers un autre groupe de natifs. Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne personne. Et lui-même devait être inquiet pour Octavia, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Ils étaient tous regroupés à quelques mètres seulement des portes de Mont Weather.

Lexa et Lincoln se retrouvèrent près de la porte, dans leur main le boîtier qui servirait à couper l'électricité de Mont Weather.

" On appuie ensemble." Ordonna Lexa à Lincoln, qui acquiesça.

Et ils appuyèrent.

Une seconde passa. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

Et la porte fut ouverte.

Et ils se précipitèrent.

oOoOo

La porte s'ouvrit, et Clarke et Octavia sursautèrent avant de se mettre rapidement en posture de combat, poignard brandi. Octavia s'apprêta à lancer son poignard dans la poitrine de la femme qui sortait, en combinaison, lorsqu'elle aperçu Jasper et Monty derrière elle. Elle sauta dans les bras de Jasper, mais s'en dégagea rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut Bellamy derrière lui. Ce dernier, malgré ses cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux cernés et son teint blafard, sourit en la voyant. Ils se prirent l'un et l'autre dans les bras, oubliant un instant que la guerre avait éclaté autour d'eux.

D'autres survivants surgirent bientôt de la porte ouverte, et se regroupèrent autour de Clarke, Indra, Bellamy et Octavia. Indra prit les commandes :

" Clarke va vous escorter en dehors des mines, puis à travers la forêt, avec Octavia. "

Et devant le regard surpris et indigné de la blonde, elle ajouta :

" Ordres de la Heda. "

Lexa n'avait donc pas abandonner l'idée de la protéger. Elle voulait l'empêcher de libérer son peuple ? Elle n'y arriverait pas.

" Vous direz à votre Heda que je refuse d'appliquer ses ordres. Octavia peut très bien les guider seule.

\- Les ordres de la Heda ne sont pas négociables, Clarke du peuple du ciel. "

Clarke se retourna vers la horde de prisonniers du Mont Weather qui la regardaient avec espoir. Elle devait les guider, elle devait les sauver. Mais elle aurait une discussion avec la Heda dès que tout serait terminé.

" Très bien, on y va. "

Et elle tourna les talons, suivie de près par Octavia, puis de la foule de prisonniers.

OoOoO

Un massacre. Un bain de sang. Lorsque Lincoln et Lexa retiraient leurs armes d'un cadavre encore chaud, c'était pour poignarder un deuxième homme qui leur fonçait dessus. Ils se battaient ensemble, dos l'un à l'autre, essayant de neutraliser autant de médecin du Mont Weather que possible pendant que d'autres natifs sauvaient leurs compatriotes prisonniers. Lexa espérait que Clarke avait maintenant commencé à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient tous fixé dans la forêt, et qu'elle allait bien. Oh, Clarke lui en voudrait, c'était certain. Mais si elle était venue, elle serait sans doute morte. Peut-être à la place d'Indra, décédée presque à l'instant de son entrée dans le bâtiment. Bellamy était revenu se battre malgré son état de santé pitoyable,et Lexa ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps : soit il était mort, soit il s'était enfuit, soit il était en train de se battre ailleurs... Mais il n'y avait plus d'ailleurs, tout le combat était ici. Ici dans la pièce de torture, dont Raven s'enfuyait en boîtant, longeant les murs, passant inaperçue. Ou presque.

" Yaaaaah ! " Lexa trancha la gorge de l'homme qui voulait attaquer Raven d'un rapide coup de poignard. La métisse se tourna vers la native en ouvrant des yeux ronds, articula un " merci" silencieux puis repris sa fuite.

Lexa se retourna pour voir Lincoln en grande difficulté face à deux attaquants robustes. L'un des deux s'écroula subitement, un poignard fiché dans le crâne. Lorsqu'il s'éffrondra, Lexa aperçu son assassin derrière lui.

Clarke.

* * *

Avis ? Suggestions ? Commentaires ? :)


	4. The End

Lexa voulu l'interpeler, lui hurler dessus, particulièrement, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche entrouverte. Clarke se battait avec acharnement, malgré son manque d'entraînement, et surtout d'habilité, qui parfois la mettaient dans des situations plus que délicates. La blonde ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Lexa, aussi la brune décida-t-elle de se relancer dans le combat en tentant de canaliser sa colère et de rester concentrée sur ses mouvements. _Se baisser pour éviter son assaillant... Se décaler d'un pas vers la gauche... Pivoter le bassin... Porter son coup... porter un coup à l'estomac, puis profiter du fait que l'assaillant soit plié en deux pour lui enfoncer son poignard dans le cou pour le paralyser._ Ces mots lui revenaient en tête et elle suivit ses propres indications pour neutraliser les "médecins" du Mont Weather.  
Une image, nette et précise, s'imposa à elle l'espace d'un instant. Elle se revit, enfant, dans une clairière avec son père. Elle revit ses mouvements fluides et elle entendit à nouveau ses indications, lancées de sa voix grave et sérieuse.  
" Lexa ! Attention ! " Lincoln la coupa dans ses réflexions en désignant deux hommes en combinaison derrière la Heda. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà les deux hommes tombèrent à terre, gorges tranchées. Clarke et un autre natif s'en étaient chargés. Lexa observa Clarke sans rien dire, et après un long moment, Clarke finit par hausser les épaules avec un sourire ironique, murmurant un petit "de rien" avant de poignarder un autre homme qui arrivait dans son dos. La blonde avait bien progressé. elle tenait un poignard dans chaque main, et deux autres étaient accrochés à une ceinture autour de sa taille. Lexa eut le temps de remarquer que la blonde avait une large entaille dans le cou, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau dans la foule.

OoOoOo

" Tu es venue. " Lexa prononça ces trois mots sans intonations particulières. Pas de surprise dans sa voix, pas même de colère. Une simple constatation, comme lorsque l'on annonce l'heure. Aussi Clarke ne chercha-t-elle pas à s'expliquer, et se contenta de hocher la tête sérieusement. Lexa pinça les lèvres et se pinça l'arête du nez entre l'index et le pouce, soupirant. Le calme avant la tempête.  
" Clarke... Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Désobéir ! TOUJOURS ! Tu es ingérable. Inconsciente du danger !  
\- Je suis consciente du danger. Et je sais l'affronter. Tu n'es pas ma mère Lexa, tu ne...- Ferme-là, Clarke ! D'accord, c'était peut-être absolument stupide de ma part de penser que POUR UNE FOIS, tu allais écouter les ordres et ne pas mettre la vie de ta tribu en danger. Visiblement, je me suis trompée mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que ça me permet de savoir à quel point tu es indigne de confiance !  
\- J'ai sauvé ta vie Lexa ! Et celle de Lincoln !  
\- Et Octavia, qui a accompagné les prisonniers jusqu'à notre camp, a sauvé des centaines de vies.  
\- Je suis celle qui a sauvé la Heda, et qui a participé à l'anéantissement du peuple du Mont Weather ! Que me reproches-tu exactement au final ? De me mettre en danger ? Je suis en danger CONSTAMMENT, depuis que nous avons atterri. Toi, tu es chez toi, nous, nous sommes et resteront longtemps des étrangers ici. Je suis toujours en danger. Et lors de l'attaque, je t'ai sauvée, et ça valait le coup de se mettre en danger, Lexa. "  
La commandante regarda Clarke dans les yeux, puis, soudainement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent liées. La surprise paralysa Clarke un instant, mais elle lui rendit rapidement son baiser, profitant au maximum de ce contact, se répétant que ce bon moment pouvait s'interrompre à n'importe quel instant. Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait dans l'idée de s'éloigner. Bien au contraire. Clarke se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le corps de Lexa collée au sien, leurs lèvres fusionnées. Lexa murmura :  
" Je t'en veux toujours.  
\- Je sais. "  
Puis elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir de l'attaque du Mont Weather, Clarke, Bellamy, Abbigail, Marcus et la Heda organisèrent une réunion. Lexa était accompagnée de deux gardes du corps taillés comme des armoires à glace, Indra étant décédée dans l'assaut.  
" Maintenant que notre ennemi commun est hors d'état de nuire... Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux peuples ? "  
La question de Bellamy resta en suspens. Tous s'étaient déjà interrogés à ce sujet, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait vraiment." Je suppose que l'alliance est désormais terminée. " fit Lexa sèchement. Clarke la regarda, intriguée, avant de prendre la parole :  
" On peut très bien arrêter l'alliance, mais ne pas pour autant recommencer à s'entretuer.  
\- On n'a qu'à signer un pacte de non-agression. " proposa Marcus, sans trop y croire. Et au vu du regard condescendant que lui lança Lexa, il comprit que ça n'était même pas envisageable.  
" Ma tribu ne signera pas le moindre morceau de papier que vous nous plaquerez sous les yeux, compris ?  
\- Alors quoi, tu comptes continuer à nous attaquer quand bon te semble, selon tes impulsions ? " s'énerva Bellamy.  
La Heda se retrouva si rapidement collée à Bellamy, un poignard pointé sur sa gorge, que personne n'eut le temps de s'interposer.  
" Tu oses jouer le petit innocent à qui on vole sa pomme dans la cour de récré ? Tu oses dire que nous sommes des bourreaux qui massacrons des innocents pour... satisfaire nos pulsions ? Tu penses que nous avons soif de sang ? "  
Personne n'osa répondre à la commandante, qui parlait avec une voix basse, lente et menaçante. Elle se mit à déclarer plus fort :  
" N'est-ce pas l'un des vôtres qui a massacré l'un de nos villages ? N'est-ce pas vous qui vous êtes aventurés sur NOTRE territoire en premier lieu ?  
\- Nous ne savions pas que la Terre était encore habitée, Lexa ! " défendit Clarke en s'approchant de Bellamy et de la Heda, qui menaçait toujours le garçon de son poignard.  
" Lâche Bellamy, maintenant, et trouvons un accord. " Lexa s'éloigna brusquement de Bellamy, et décida :  
" Nous ne sommes pas en alliance. Ne vous attendez surtout pas à ce que nous volions à votre secours au moindre de vos faux pas, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y'en aura, des faux pas, avec vous. Nous ne vous attaquerons pas. Pas gratuitement. Je ne m'engagerai à rien d'autres. Sortez de ma tente et rentrez chez vous maintenant. "

Chaque personne présente - excepté les gardes du corps de Lexa - sortit de la tente en silence.  
"Clarke. " interpela Lexa au moment où la blonde allait sortir. Clarke revint sur ses pas et fit face à Lexa, qui congédia ses gardes d'un regard. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras, un geste d'affection inhabituelle qui les fit rougir toutes les deux.  
" Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je n'ai pas confiance en ton peuple. Même toi, tu as trahie ma confiance en te battant dans la montagne. Vous êtes un peuple menteur...  
\- On est un peuple avec pas mal de défauts, c'est sûr. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir désobéi. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurai pas pu te dire adieu.  
\- Alors c'est un adieu ?  
\- Je ne peux qu'espérer que ça n'en soit pas un. Que ce ne soit qu'un au revoir.  
\- Espérons, alors. "Clarke embrassa Lexa une dernière fois, longuement, tendrement, cherchant à graver chaque sensation en elle pour ne jamais rien oublié de cette femme forte qui savait guider un peuple, manier les poignards et prendre des décisions difficiles. Elles se séparèrent, et Clarke sortit de la tente sans se retourner. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le :  
" May we meet again... " que Lexa chuchota, la voix brisée.

* * *

C'est la FIN de cette fanfic', merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie !

Vous avez été plus de 1.000 à me lire, c'est impressionnant pour moi, alors merci, merci, merci, je vous aime très fort, encore merci.  
MAY WE MEET AGAIN


End file.
